


Wordless Comfort

by pixiedustatsundown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caring Draco Malfoy, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Harry, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mostly comfort though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedustatsundown/pseuds/pixiedustatsundown
Summary: Watching Harry curl in on himself, a thought occurred to him. If words were useless, he would have to show Harry by other means that he wasn’t alone.  That Draco was there for him.





	Wordless Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donnarafiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/gifts).



> This is based on Donna's lovely prompt

Draco had only been able to watch helplessly as Harry broke down right in front of him. 

He had only been able to watch as the man he loved stormed into their apartment, spitting-mad and raging about some idiot who had assaulted him at the Ministry, asking why he didn’t save her mother. Honestly, as if Harry needed comments like that! 

Draco had known then what was going on; had recognized the defence mechanism for what it was: a desperate attempt to suppress the pain and guilt. It hadn’t worked. Draco knew it wouldn’t but could do nothing but stand by as Harry suddenly broke out in heart-wrenching sobs. 

He wanted so badly to help him, to make it hurt less, share the burden. But he couldn’t. 

Talking about emotions had never been something he was particularly good at; the Malfoy heir had no use for something as common as feelings after all. Acknowledging his own feelings was still something he worked on, much less so the feelings of others. But Harry had always been expressive, and Draco had watched his every move from the moment he met him. He was well-acquainted with Harry’s emotions. 

But knowing Harry was suffering and blaming himself wasn’t the same as knowing how to make it better. What could he possibly say to make Harry understand how wonderful he was? How could he restore his self-worth or assuage the guilt that tormented him? Maybe he should just call Granger and Weasley. At least Granger would be able to find some words to comfort Harry, while Draco could only stand here, useless. Well, not entirely useless, he did cast a cushioning charm on the floor. 

If he was honest, though, he didn’t want anybody else to help his Harry. It was most definitely a selfish desire, one he hated himself for. Still, deep down he knew he wouldn’t call anybody else.  
Watching Harry curl in on himself, a thought occurred to him. If words were useless, he would have to show Harry by other means that he wasn’t alone. That Draco was there for him. 

Approaching slowly, so as not to startle Harry, Draco knelt down beside him. Carefully he placed his hand on Harry’s, watching for any indication of how the touch was received. He knew Harry was usually all for hugs, but these were unusual circumstances, and a hug might be the last thing Harry wanted at the moment. 

Thankfully, he didn’t flinch away. But neither did he did he react in any way. Draco decided to take that as a good sign. Briefly contemplating whether to pull Harry up or lay down with him, Draco silently curled around him. He could feel every sob and every shiver going through his body. But he could also feel Harry clinging to his arms, pressing closer. This seemed right, like he could shield Harry from any harmful comments and ward off everything intent on hurting him. 

Maybe he should say something now, something soothing and reassuring. All he could think of though was the rather awkward _there, there_ , and he much preferred to say nothing at all. But he couldn’t stand the silence, only interrupted by Harry’s cries. 

Thinking of a song his mother used to sing to him when he was younger Draco begun to hum. Harry abruptly tensed in his arms, and Draco feared he had finally done something wrong. But then Harry relaxed again. Inordinately proud of himself he kept humming; going through every song he could think of and feeling Harry’s sobs slowly ebbing away. 

Draco didn’t stop until he felt deep breaths that signalized Harry was asleep. 

Smiling fondly he pressed a soft kiss on his hair before he gathered him more firmly in his arms, settling in for a night on their living room floor. He feared any attempt to relocate Harry to their bed might wake him up, but with Harry to cuddle even the floor might not be too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> If you liked this story you can [reblog it on Tumblr](https://pixiedustatsundown.tumblr.com/post/183801360668/wordless-comfort)


End file.
